The Fight for Ivan's Survival
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Natalia (along with Irina) is always watching Ivan's back, whether or not Ivan likes it. Ivan never understands the reasons why, but every time he asks, he simply get, "For your own good," from both girls. Although confused, he accepts their protection, for the simple reason that he feels like someone is secretly watching him... Weird plot, so don't expect the norm. Multipairing.


**A/N: New Hetalia story! I wanted to write a story about Russia because poor Russia is often portrayed as a antagonist along with Belarus. I don't really think that they deserve that role, but that's just me. So instead I gave them (along with Ukraine and others) the role of protagonists instead! I think I will ga****in haters by the end of this though... Oh well~ it's all for the sake for my amusement~**

**Title: The Fight for Ivan's Survival **

**Rating: T (...will put warnings as I go along)**

**Pairing: Muliparings but for sure RussBel, RussUkr, USUK, PruCan, AusHung, SwissLiech, RomBel, ...uh... maybe others? **

**Summary: Natalia (along with Irina) is always watching Ivan's back, whether or not Ivan likes it. Ivan never understands the reasons why, but every time he asks, he simply gets a, "For your own good," from both girls. Although confused, he accepts their protection, for the simple reason that he feels like someone is secretly watching him... At least he has the two girls by his side. Weird plot, so don't expect the norm. Multipairing.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Hetalia shirt does that count? Other than that, nothing I guess. Oh and an England plush. THAT must count, da? -drops head in shame- I only own my weird plot that hasn't even formed completely in my head yet...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Searching for Ivan**

"What is your problem?!" A girl yelled as she was pushed rather roughly.

"You were in my way." A girl with long platinum blond hair and cold deep blue eyes complained. She then continued to walk past the girl.

"I am so sorry about Natalia's behavior. She can get… a bit scary huh?" The beauty's companion apologized to the poor girl.

"Why can't Natalia be as nice as you, Irina?" The girl complained.

Irina, however, didn't hear as she ran after the beauty to catch up to her.

"Big sister there you are. I wondered where you were."

"I'm sorry, Natalia."

Natalia smiled fondly at her elder sister, "Don't apologize, big sister. It's fine. We still need to find big brother."

"Oh! You're right! I bet he's bulling poor student."

The two sisters ran in search of their older brother, running through hallways, and finally searching the field behind the school. They then saw a group of boys talking and Natalia secretly walked behind the tallest boy and hugged him from behind.

"Big brother!" she yelled as hugged him even tighter.

"Huh? Oh Natalia. And Irina. Hello you two!" The tall boy with pale blond hair and cold violet eyes turned to the two girls in greeting.

"Oh look, Ivan brought his two hot sisters along! What a treat!" An albino spoke up.

The tallest, Ivan, punched the albino on the head while a threating aura surrounded him. "Gilbert, don't go around saying such things about my sisters, da?"

"Owowow…" The albino, Gilbert, muttered, holding his head that was forming a bump. "I'm going to go mess with Elizaveta and Roderich now… at least I can run away from her frying pan…" He muttered, walking away.

"Dude! Don't go messing with Elizaveta and Roderich now! She'll be giving you one hell of a beat down!" A sunny blond, bright blue eyed boy yelled after the hastily retreating albino.

"Let him be. If he wants to be constantly beaten up, then so be it." A sandy blond with glowing green eyes interrupted.

The sandy blond was pulled into an embrace by boy with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. "Ohohoho~ cold aren't we? What a tragic that there are two cold- uff!"

The wavy blond was interrupted by an elbow at him gut with the sandy blond yelling at him to let go. The sandy blond was pulled away by the sunny blond.

"Amigos, amigos stop fighting. Let's try to get along, sì?" A brunette with sparkling green eyes protested.

"I'll stop fighting when Arthur agrees to marry me." The wavy blond responded.

"I'll stop when Francis drops dead!" The sandy blond, Arthur, retaliated.

The sunny blond glomped Arthur, "I'll stop when Artie marries me instead!" He shot a glare at Francis, "And I'll make sure no one dares to steal him away from me."

Arthur stomped on the sunny blonde's foot rather hard. "I'm not marrying anyone. Alfred, what did I say about you hugging me all the time and that forsaken nickname?"

Francis sank on the ground with one hand over his heart,  
"Oh! My heart! How can you stand to break my poor heart, Arthur?"

Meanwhile the sunny blond, Alfred, whined, "Artie is so mean to me! He abuses me physically and emotionally!"

"I never knew Alfie knew those words much less knew what they mean." Ivan taunted, deciding to join the argument.

"Shut up commie!"

"I'm going to go with the Italian twins~" The sparkling green eyed brunette yelled as he ran off.

"No one will miss you Antonio!" Natalia yelled after the retreating brunette.

"Natalia you are so mean! You should learn to be a bit kinder to other people." Irina scorned Natalia.

"But Big Sister! It's true! No one is paying him any attention."

"That means nothing." Irina countered.

"Irina, I never knew you had this side to you!" Alfred yelled, from his spot between Francis and Arthur.

"Irina may not look like it, but she can stand her own grounds. Don't piss her off!" Ivan warned.

"He's right! Big brother is always right!" Natalia piped up in agreement.

"Natalia, it always creeps me out how deeply in love you are with Ivan." Alfred muttered.

"Shut up. No one's asking you." Natalia countered.

"I never know my _dear_ Alfred was capable of such volumes." Francis responded with sarcasm laced heavily in his words.

"Haha. Very funny Francis." Alfred responded without much humor.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that?" Arthur taunted.

"Oh! I'm being beat up from all sides!" Francis complained.

"Shut up frog."

"Stop being so dramatic, drama queen." Alfred responded.

"My fragile heart! It cannot take this abuse any longer! I am going to my dear Jeanne now!" Francis yelled as he stormed away.

"Fine! Go with the only girl willing to stay with you for longer than ten minutes!" Arthur yelled as he ran after Francis regardless.

"Artie! Don't leave me for that French bastard!" Alfred yelled as he ran after Arthur. Ivan waved at the two retreating boys.

"Finally. Never thought they would leave." Natalia spoke.

"Natalia. What did I say about being mean?" Irina scolded.

"What? I don't care for anyone other than Big Brother." Natalia commented." After a small pause, "…And you too, Big Sister. But mostly Big Brother."

"I'm glad you care for my, Natalia. I care you both you and Ivan."

"Big Brother, say that you care about me." Natalia looked at Ivan.

Ivan smiled, "I care for both you and Irina."

Natalia grunted while Irina smiled happily.

"Now let's start heading to class~ the bell would ring any minute!" Irina piped up and took the lead while Natalia dragged Ivan behind her.

"Big Brother, we should start heading to class soon too," A small, blond green eyed girl spoke to an older boy that looked similar to her.

"Yeah. We should."

"Big Brother, do you think Ivan would be a problem?"

"I hope not. I don't want to deal with him, there are already other people I have to deal with."

"I hope you don't have to deal with too much people this year."

The older male smiled at the younger girl, "I hope so too."

* * *

**A/N:** **Why are all my chapters so short? I guess it's cause I run out of things to add in chapters... -sigh- I try my best... I really do... ANYWAYS This... is a weird plot, as I put emphasis on... I can't explain it very well, but I'll try my best in upcoming chapters! It's on my mind and everything! **

**...Gonna work on my other fic now **

**Ciao fellow Hetalians! Until next time!**


End file.
